A scooter in the context of the invention is a transport means which has relatively small wheels (in comparison with a bicycle, for example), a deck which is arranged very close to the ground and on which a rider may stand and which can also be called a footboard, and a long steering rod extending upward from the low-mounted deck to position a handlebar at a height that it may be conveniently grasped by the standing rider. Such a scooter may for example be configured as a human-propelled “kick scooter” or as an electric motor scooter.
Such scooters are used by a wide range of persons for personal mobility. Folding scooters also have the advantage over other transport means of being lightweight in comparison with a bicycle and, when not being ridden, can be carried/transported in relatively compact form by one person without great exertion being required.
A scooter of the type cited initially is known for example from US 2016/0096578 A1.